Spartans of Infinity
by ninjablitz
Summary: I do not own Halo. Spin off of 'Tales of a Rogue K'. This story tells the tale of Paladin and his squad, the Cyber Dragons. and their struggles against the mighty wrath against the Covenant.


"Pull up!" "I can't shake this damn banshee!" "Hold on, I'm locked on him!" "Don't bother I just lost one of my engines. See ya, Paladin." I watched helplessly as the other saber was blown out of the sky by relentless plasma fire. I gripped the second set of triggers in my ship's cockpit and the covenant ship was blasted into smithereens by missiles.

I woke up with a start and immediately reached for my katana, the weapon that had saved my life when my ship crash landed on one of Earth's jungle two years ago when the Didact attacked. Now, I live on the UNSC ship the 'Infinity' as captain of a five spartan unit including myself. My name? I'm Spartan 402; code-named: Paladin, and I constantly have the dream about the day I lost my brother 403-Vanguard.

I put on my white MJOLNIR armor, on its right shoulder, a black tattoo with two broadswords crossing each other. I woke up my lieutenant, 413-Blackstar who wore forest green armor with a black four pointed star on his shoulder. and I set out for the place I always go in the morning, the hangar's. Below a saber I saw a female spartan in red armor yelling: "Dad why couldn't you be here now to help me with this?!" That would be my third seat, 425-Blaze, and the first female spartan on the 'Infinity' to rise to the rank she's at. Unlike most Spartans, numbers 401 through 450 are all special because they are the children of other Spartans, much like Blaze.

My squad, while we're towards the top when it comes to combat, I'd say our true specialty lies in our ability as pilots, mechanics and engineers so everyone in our squad wears the insignia of a robot dragon on our left shoulders. Because of that we are known as the 'Cyber Dragons'.

The first thing I did was check to make sure my Saber, the 'Revolution' was functioning properly and moved on to the unit's Pelican the 'Seraph's Light'. It was a beautiful machine, main pilot controlled gatling guns and missiles, co-pilot revolving turret on top and three more turrets, two being gatling and the third being a gauss cannon. All was fine until… "Captain, you're needed at the main bridge for mission briefing," the com in my helmet screeched in my ear. "All right be there in a few minutes."

'Geez why couldn't we be on assignment with my friend Connor's squad?' I gripped my assault rifle and typed in my armor changing code changing my armor ability to Promethean vision. How do I know how to do this? Well it's required to know how to do it if you want to be in this squad, enough said. Shit. About 15 elites, maybe 12 jackals, 20 grunts, 8 ghosts (our means of escape), and the wraith. I commed the other four members of my squad. "You know the plan, move out."

Blackstar's POV:

I turned on my stealth option and went invisible. I creeped up on a lone elite, cut his throat, and dragged his corpse into the undergrowth, signaling my comrades to open fire. I advanced and punched straight through a jackals shield, killing him. I grabbed his carbine and sniped out 3 more jackals and 4 elites. 'Ironic, I'm a Spartan yet one of my specialty weapons happens to be that of the Covenant.' Unfortunately it was this thought that almost lost me my life, an elite's energy sword came inches from my face.

With my superhuman strength, I broke his arm and grabbed a plasma grenade from his belt and shoved it down his mouth. I ran and watched as what remained of him flew sky high. I stood in fear as I suddenly recalled why I was always sure never to piss off Blaze as I saw her wiping out a large amount of enemy forces, a plasma rifle in one hand and her shotgun in her other. I grabbed my battle rifle and got back to work.

Paladin's POV:

Alone, I went up the elevator to the tenth floor of the laboratory and grimaced for a second as I heard the wraith explode below. I arrived to find a brute, with a gravity hammer, shit. I drew my sword from its sheath on my back and sprinted forward cutting with ease through the beast's neck. "You're slow, even to fall after I lop your head off of your shoulders." I put my blade back into its sheath. I grabbed the machine part that floated at the end of the room. "I've got the package," I said into my communicator, "Now let's get out of here" I saw 4 ghosts leave to our ship (my troops) and the other four starting up.

I heard growling behind me and turned to see an elite tackle me out of the window with itself. I drew both of my magnum pistols and put a bunch of holes in him as we went free falling down. With a lot of luck I was able to land on a ghost, I kicked the driver out who landed into the ghost behind me blowing it up. Two down, two to go. I immediately hit the brakes and let the other two ghosts dart past me only to light 'em up with the twin blaster cannons.

I arrived at the 'Seraph' and got in the pilot's seat next to Blackstar. "Punch it!" "You got it captain." We took off, but we weren't alone. "One phantom, 4 banshees on our tail," I heard Blaze yell. "Man your stations, this is gonna be rough.


End file.
